Korneliusz
Korneliusz (znany też jako Kurator)-Brat Koguta Wynalazcy i Andżeliki który nazwał się Kuratorem. Poznajemy go w RiU. thumb|Kornelek jako zły kurator w RIU Biografia 'Dawno, dawno przed RiU' Wykluł się na Ziemi z jajka (jak to kogut). Miał brata bliźniaka jednojajowego - Koguta Wynalazcę. Pewnego dnia porwali go kosmici. Reszta losów Kornelka nie jest znana. Wiadamo tylko, że w dorosłości mieszkał na Kuranie i zbudował Jajo Śmierdzi, by podbić galaktykę. 'RiU' thumb|Nawrócony Kornelek Wspomniany był najpierw przez Koguta. Pokazywano go w intro.Znany jako ten, który "pomącił kurom w głowach". Był wtedy głównym czarnym charakterem. Nawrócił się pod koniec gry. Jego niecne plany pokrzyżował Reksio. Później Kurator stał się dobrym Kornelkiem. Wrócił na Ziemię, a obecnie mieszka razem ze swoim bratem w szopie. 'RiC' Pojawia się na początku. To on zabiera Kretesa z Kurana. Potem stoi przy budowie Teleportków, uważając je za "proste i genialne". 'RiWC' Pojawia się w pierwszym epizodzie. Ma on podobną rolę do tej w RiC, ale jeszcze zmniejszoną. Stoi przy budowie Wehikułu Czasu. To on głosi wiersz o ukryciu leja na Ziemii. Potem patrzywszy na Wehikuł uznał, że dzięki niemu mógłby "naprawić całe zło, które wyrządził, albo - i tutaj zmiana głosu - nie dopuscić do pewnych wydarzeń. Alternatywna przyszłosć W alternatywnej przyszłości żyłby w zapadniętej szopie wraz ze starym Kogutem, w strachu. Pomogliby raz Reksiowi i Kretesowi z przeszłości odciągnąć uwagę Ryżokitowców. 'RiKN' Tutaj widzimy najmniejszą rolę Kornelka. Pojawia się tylko przy outro, gdy ratuje Reksia i Kretesa. Potem widzimy go z innymi postaciami. 'RiK:WA!' Tutaj Korneliusz wraz z innymi obserwuje bacznie grę Kretesa. Szczególnie nie podobała mu się częsć "Reksio i Ufo", w której zmieniono jego imię na Sam, miał córkę i źle wspominano jego Kurorium (czas głupoty i zła). Oburzony nazwał je "czasem postępu i wspólnego wysiłku". 'RiK:TTW' Tutaj Kornelek występuję w cut-scenkach. Wydaje się być znudzony. Jest on jednym z kilku kandydatow na urząd Głosa.... Charekterystyka, ciekawostki *Na głowie nosi maskę, a jego pióra zakrywa granatowy płaszcz przyozdobiony dwoma medalami. *Ma zdolności techniczne, podobnie jak jego brat. *Jest tajemniczy. *Gdy mówi, jego głos zmienia ton i barwę ze zwykłej na demoniczną i na odwrót. *Jako złego Kuratora, Kornelka charakteryzował demoniczny śmiech. *Jest parodią lorda Vadera i Imperatora Palpatina z Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Myślał, że kopnąwszy monolit, zniszczył go. Paradoks Kornelka Dnia 4.08.2007 użytkownik, przyszły Administrator Forum Przygody Reksia, niejaki Dizel wytyczył pewien błąd, nawet paradoks, a mianowicie: Posłuchajcie. kogut Wynalazca napisał(a): Najpierw zabrali mi jednojajowego brata. Kornelka Jak zabarli? Jeśli Kornelek władał wszystkimi pojazdami latającymi, to kto najpierw? Ufokury chyba same go nie porwały , żeby był ich szefem ... Coś tu nie gra. Albo to błąd w grze, albo jakaś dziwna sytuacja. Jak myślicie? I powstała w ten sposob ankieta: Głosujących: 88 O co tu chodzi?(ułożono od najczęsciej wybieranej do najmnej) *Ufo samo porwało Kornelka na szefa(43%(38 osób)) *Cos innego...(30%(26 osób)) *Hm... Dziwne nie mam pojęcia(23%(20 osób)) *To jakis błąd(5%(4 osoby) Genealogia *Rodzice: nieznani. *Rodzeństwo: Kogut Wynalazca, kura Andżelika i kura Justynka. *Dziadkowie: Kapitan Nemo, babcia nieznana. *Dzieci: wymyślona przez Amerykanów córka Kuratora. *Przodkowie: #Wódz Kukuryk (wódz wioski masajajów, przyjaciel Amona Kretesa), #Korybut Dość Mocny, #Krzysztof Kogut i pewien bezimienny filozof grecki przelotnie pokazany w grze. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pierwsza Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Koguty Kategoria:Negatywne postacie Kategoria:Reksio i UFO Kategoria:Reksio i czarodzieje Kategoria:Reksio i wehikuł czasu Kategoria:Reksio i kapitan Nemo Kategoria:Reksio i Kretes: w akcji Kategoria:Reksio i Kretes: tajemnica trzeciego wymiaru